


Of fairies in distress and rainbow cum

by Nohoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Barebacking, BartendingFairy!Sehun, Boys in Skirts, Cock Warming, Deadpool!Chanyeol, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some plot to lead up to the porn so, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Wall Sex, tutus are skirts alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohoney/pseuds/Nohoney
Summary: Captain Chanyeol Deadpool saves Fairy Sehun’s night, in one way or another.





	Of fairies in distress and rainbow cum

Hanging up the nth call after the nth ring, Chanyeol resigned himself to the reality that he had been stood up indefinitely. He could only hope for the big surprise of his two best friends still showing up. What a ‘Happy Halloween’!

The three friends had planned to go all out this year and organized matching outfits as Deadpool, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Kyungsoo had begrudgingly agreed since his costume would only need a minimal effort to arrange and he still had a fitting buzzcut anyway. Jongin, far more enthusiastic, had tried to flatter Chanyeol into being Colossus – “Hyung, you are so built, your biceps are predestined to be Colossus!” – before he agreed on a fair match of rock-paper-scissor and lost. Chanyeol certainly did not cheat. It would have been just too perfect, he still had his Deadpool costume from the year before. Only to discover that with his (in all modesty) amazing muscles, built up over the past year thanks to a thorough gym regime, the used suit had become too narrow to fit all his glory.

Now, with his new outfit, especially ordered from the US and of a far better quality than the previous one, he had been ready to have the night of his life. Only to start it all by himself on the street, next to a crowd of jolly people hanging out in front of ‘Chensations’ aka their favourite club and agreed meeting place.

In fact, Chanyeol had already been inside, immediately being swallowed up by a deep bass, flashing lights, spooky decorations, loud cheering and the overall party mood ruling the venue. At that point, he still had the silent hope that his friends had already wandered inside and in the full but limited space of the main room a guy dressed as Colossus should have been easy to spot. His hope had been disappointed and to escape the sensory overload for now, Chanyeol had only made a short detour on his way outside to get himself something to drink. As he ordered the drink from a short girl dressed in what presumably was supposed to be a bottle of champagne, he cast another searching glance over the partying mass.

The only thing catching his eye and worth taking a second look was a guy mixing drinks further down the bar. The bartender was stunning, with soft glitter sprinkled across high cheekbones, a cutting jawline and kissable pouty lips. Sadly, the eye candy was lost from his field of vision when the girl reappeared with his drink. Having acquired what he wanted, Chanyeol headed towards the exit, plastic cup in hand. When he looked back the captivating man was already nowhere in sight.

His cup by now empty for quite some time (he had downed it in one shot more or less, not wanting to struggle with his mask several times) and his patience to keep calling his friends just as exhausted, Chanyeol did in no way partake in the cheerful mood prevailing even in the cold outside. Against popular belief, Chanyeol was never one to share his broody or angry feelings and he did not want the cloud of darkness all but visibly surrounding him to infect the merry atmosphere.

Knowing a simple escape route, he turned around two corners to the deserted, barely lit alley behind the building. Wrestling his phone out of its buckled pocket, Chanyeol checked once more for messages from his younger friends. He sighed deeply at his empty inbox and decided to give it another 20 minutes before he would make his way to Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s shared flat and give them hell.

 

Sehun was so done with everything for today. Sure, he could always do with some easy money, but this time around he wasn’t sure anymore if the money actually was easy. He had readily agreed to take on one of the shifts on the night of Halloween at the promise of extra pay and soaring tips although he usually worked only on the weekend. He didn’t want to lose the necessary concentration for his morning classes to sleep deprivation. Since the bar’s first shift ended at midnight, Sehun should have been able to make a nice sum of money and still get a good night’s rest before dedicating himself to his studies.

There had been a decisive factor that Jongdae, his boss and good friend, had wittingly omitted and thus had not been included in Sehun’s calculation before agreeing to work that night. The extra pay and generous tips went hand in hand with the condition to dress according to the occasion. Well, Sehun wouldn’t have minded to don some simple costume thrown together from the more eccentric pieces of his wardrobe. Unfortunately, Jongdae’s idea of ‘according to the occasion’ was entirely different.

His weird imagination consisted of all bartenders dressing up as some sort of beverage, ideally alcohol, or a matching figure. And even that was an idea that Sehun could have lived with. What he didn’t understand was why – apart from the desire to torment and tease Sehun at every occasion or some secret kink he’d rather not know – Jongdae had assigned him the role of absinthe in no other form than a green fairy.

Looking at the exact execution of the costume, bigheartedly supplied by Jongdae, one’s tip would have to be the secret kink. A short dark green tutu did a bad job of keeping Sehun’s praiseworthy backside covered, the pantyhose of a lighter shade of mint underneath not providing any help in that regard. As a matter of fact, Sehun had to forego his underwear to fit into the tight outfit. At least the minty leotard helped to cover his modesty, in exchange sporting a plunging neckline. A pair of lime green wings on his back didn’t make his job any easier. The only piece Sehun’s resistance had been successful against were a pair of high heels. He absolutely refused to spend half a night standing and working on that kind of torture device.

However, Sehun’s flat sneakers had done little to lighten his mood throughout the evening. He was used to flirty customers but tonight just didn’t give him a break, be it his own infuriating outfit or the others above-average intoxication. Irene, his favourite colleague by far, had teased him that it must be the flimsy wings accentuating his slender waist and, to quote, bubble butt giving him an affectionate pat on said booty.

The same, certainly less affectionate, intention seemed to have a lot of customers that night which resulted in Sehun leaving the bar as little as possible escaping further grabbing hands. Instead he was exposed to offered drinks one after the other until he had to secretly substitute the vodka shots with water. Thank you, he didn’t need to be more than tipsy while working nor a mean hangover in the morning.

Shortly before midnight, when he could hand his work over to a cheery Baekhyun and finally let his smile slip from his lips, Sehun was certain that the night’s pay had been no easy money. Keen on leaving as soon as possible, he didn’t realize that he was being followed on his way to take the accumulated bags of trash outside. Accordingly, it came as a surprise when he was cornered right next to the rubbish container by the vaguely familiar face of his pushiest customer of the night (in the fittingly cliched outfit of a cowboy). Sehun was really so done with the night.

 

Chanyeol was yanked from his imaginative duel with his two friends – to get even with Kyungsoo required careful planning to not risk a painful retaliation – by a loud slurred voice. From his point of vantage Chanyeol couldn’t make out all of the uninhibited douchebag, only a pair of legs in jeans and pretentious red cowboy boots.

“Come on, baby. The way you are prancing around and showing off your ass, you are just begging for it. No need to be shy!”

And indeed, next to the cowboy boots shapely legs with an admirable bum peeking out from a flimsy tutu were visible. Chanyeol would take his time to appreciate said body part some more (sometimes he wondered whether he was gay just because boobs simply didn’t do anything for him in comparison to such a beautiful ass), but he considered himself a nobleman and would rush to aid a woman getting harassed anytime.

Hesitating no further when he observed a grabby hand coming dangerously close to the plush backside, Chanyeol headed over and laid a heavy hand on pushy guy’s shoulder. No fan of violence, he decided to primarily try to stop the drunk man verbally. Those were the moments he was really thankful for his deep voice and his larger than average stature.

“Hey mate, I think it’s time to call it a night. Why don’t you leave now, hm?”

Pushy guy staggered while turning around, his fist raised ready to punch whoever disturbed his poor attempt of getting into someone’s pants, well tights. However, Chanyeol’s appearance must have been intimidating enough. With a grumbled “Whatever, who wants that kind of bitch”, the guy started to head back into the club. Before Chanyeol could turn to the target of harassment and ask if everything was alright, he was astonished by a fierce objection.

“Yah, don’t even think about going back inside, I already took out the trash! One step inside and I’ll make sure that you get permanently banned.”

Surprised, Chanyeol spun around coming face to face with the apparently not so helpless victim. And boy, what a surprise that was. Instead of the attractive woman he had expected, he was met with the stunning face he had admired not too long ago. While dark glinting eyes followed the pushy guy’s dejected path away from the club around the nearest corner, Chanyeol could take his time to study the captivating features once more.

A grumpy frown between fierce eyebrows did nothing to lessen the beauty of the young man, easily counterbalanced by his tousled natural black hair softly falling over his forehead. Even more, the dark hair colour empathised his fair complexion, interrupted only by the gold shimmering glitter on cheekbones and an adorable flush. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was caused by anger or too much alcohol. Seeing that his plump lips were pursed, anger seemed to be the more likely reason.

Chanyeol let his gaze be caught by some more glitter, along a biteable neck and across pronounced collarbones. He assessed that he would have never mistaken the lean legs for a woman’s, had he seen the broad shoulders at the same time. Behind the impressive width the tip of two delicate wings peeked out and in that moment Chanyeol wouldn’t have even doubted anybody claiming that the guy in front of him was truly a fairy.

Fully enchanted by the convincing fairy boy, Chanyeol got lost further in his thoughts. How he wouldn’t need to uncomfortably bend down to taste rosy lips, how the fairy’s thin waist would fit perfectly between his hands, how easily he could leave his marks on flawless skin…

 

When the biggest annoyance of Sehun’s night was out of sight, he turned towards his wannabe saviour. Another guy Sehun could have done without, he was perfectly able to take care of himself. Sure, the man before him had a drool-worthy body, the tight suit clearly hugging real muscles and not simply relying on favourable shadowing. But for now, Sehun wanted nothing more than to get rid of any obstacle on his way to bed. With that goal in mind, he put on what he considered his meanest glare before addressing the tall man.

“You done playing ‘Captain’ Deadpool? Maybe you should have stayed in character, anybody knows that Deadpool isn’t some noble superhero. If that was what you aimed for you should have chosen a costume more befitting a Mr Goody Two Shoes.”

Even without seeing the man’s expression, it was easy to tell that he was clearly affronted. He took a sharp breath before retorting.

“Well, it definitely wasn’t my intention to help some kind of poison fairy. As snarky as you are, you would surely have been fine on your own in any sort of distress.”

That answer was not what Sehun had expected, he was infuriated. He straightforwardly acknowledged and was even proud of his sassiness, admittedly sometimes bordering on impudence, but how dare some unknown stranger chide him like that. And how dare he use such a distractingly deep voice while chiding him.

“Pfft, I’m still better off being a snarky poison fairy than having to hide an ugly face behind a mask. Certainly explains why you chose Deadpool only to act as chivalrous as Captain America.”

Noticing that the man clenched his fists (showing of his impressively defined arms), Sehun got slightly nervous. Maybe he should have just left with a meek ‘thank you’ and called it a night. When a strong arm was jerkily raised, Sehun instinctively shied away and thereby essentially ended up in a more unfavourable position all but pressed against the cold brick wall behind him.

Relief washed over him when he realized that the man didn’t intend to strike out, instead he started to shuffle out of his mask. Thanks to his curious nature, Sehun waited patiently although eager to see what kind of face was hidden underneath the fabric. When the man lowered his arm, mask in hand and unruly dark hair sticking out in all directions, Sehun had to gasp.

“I don’t have an ugly face that needs to be hidden!”

And damn, was the man right with his angry exclamation. His face was anything but ugly. From his adorable protruding ears, flushing red at the tip, to his slightly dry but all the more lickable lips, from his sharp jawline to the smooth slope of his nose. Sehun might have just come across the most striking face he has ever seen. What truly captivated him were the pair of big tender eyes and as soon as they locked eyes, he was lost in the depth of their dark brown colour.

Sehun wasn’t even aware that it was possible to simply stare at each other for such a long time without uttering a single word. And even if he had wanted to change that, he was lost for words anyway. His mouth was only capable of – without him consciously deciding to do so – steadily biting his lower lip while he really wished it was someone else’s lip between his teeth.

Maybe his wish had been too obvious written across his face or maybe he was actually the first one to lean forward, Sehun was in no condition to decide when, let’s just agree both of them surged forward and fell into a passionate lip-lock. And finally, Sehun got to lick and bite the lips he favoured and in return let a velvety tongue explore every corner of his mouth.

 

Even with the predominant sickly-sweet aftertaste of vodka, Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of kissing the fairy boy. Their forceful beginning with clashing teeth and biting lips had settled down until they were just about melting together. Not only were their lips locked and tongues entangled but the fairy boy’s tender hands were buried in his hair blindly trying to bring the mess into some kind of shape. One of Chanyeol’s arm ended up in that desired hold around the thin waist since he realized that one of his long arms sufficed for an embrace. His other hand kept the fairy’s head steady with a solid hold against his neck while gently thumbing along his cheek. Chanyeol’s biggest regret in that moment were the stupid gloves he couldn’t easily get out of.

The fairy seemed to share his opinion, preferring skin over rubbery fabric, and let one hand slip from Chanyeol’s hair. His delicate hand covered Chanyeol’s for a moment before moving on to his wrist trying to loosen the zipper along his clinging sleeve. Getting out of this damn costume really required a lot of effort, more effort than an impassioned Chanyeol, as impatient as he was, could have mustered. Luckily fairy boy’s patience and aptitude proved to be more resilient.

Nevertheless, the two had to break apart for the fairy to drag the tight glove from Chanyeol’s hand. Honestly, Chanyeol was thankful for a short moment to catch his breath. Moreover, he got to appreciate an intensified blush and spit-slicked somewhat puffy lips equally gasping for air. With his newly freed hand he carefully wiped along the warm bottom lip, hot breath skimming across his skin. A swift lick followed the path of his finger before a candid declaration followed.

“You don’t have an ugly face!”

The honest admittance only renewed Chanyeol’s fervour, closing the short distance between them again and basically pushing the fairy boy up against the wall behind him. His action was rewarded with a long and amazingly flexible leg wrapping around the back of his thighs and an approving purr against his lips. They were entwined even closer than the first time, eager hands appreciating every new angle and curve they came across, getting lost in each other.

When they separated this time around Chanyeol only hoped that his dick, straight – haha – on the way to a full-on boner, would not be embarrassingly obvious in his body-hugging outfit. The fairy appeared to be less self-conscious about his condition, reaching down to adjust himself in his even tighter outfit, using his short tutu to somewhat conceal his not so small problem. When he glanced back up, obviously aware of Chanyeol’s hungry gaze, it was with a tantalising smirk on his face.

"After a brief adjustment period, and a bunch of drinks, it's a face... I'd be happy to sit on."

Chanyeol couldn’t hold his laughter at that line, buckling forward from the strength and clapping loudly. Only after a few deep breaths was he able to formulate an answer, a big grin still on his face.

“Well, I don’t want to raise too many expectations, but I’d say that I have quite a super penis underneath this suit. And I’d be happy to have your fairy ass sit on my face. Or on my super penis. Or both, whatever you prefer really–“

“I, for one, prefer actions over babbling. Though you should tell me your name unless you want to be called Deadpool all night. I’m Sehun by the way.”

Fairy bo– no, Sehun interrupted and dragged a slightly baffled Chanyeol along towards the back exit of the club, only to let go of his hand right in front of the door.

“I just have to get my stuff from the locker, wait here for a minute…”

“Chanyeol!”

“Chanyeol”, he repeated with a mesmerizing smile before he disappeared behind the heavy door.

 

Sehun quickly collected his jacket, checking for his phone, wallet and keys in its pockets, all the while skillfully ignoring Irene’s curious gaze. He at least got rid of his constricting wings, which had suffered from the overly close contact to the wall anyway, before he hurried back outside.

After another brief make-out session they agreed on heading to Sehun’s place, no risk of disturbing or being disturbed by his Chinese flatmate that had escaped the city over Halloween. And although Sehun was definitely preoccupied with more pleasurable matters, he wanted to keep the possibility of heading to class in the morning, if only for salving his conscience. During the not short enough cab ride they kept their hands to themselves to not traumatize the chatty driver, the tension between them raising to a palpable high.

The two barely stumbled over the threshold to Sehun’s shared flat, the door slamming shut loudly, when they were upon each other. With an audible thump Sehun’s back ended up against said door, immediately followed by Chanyeol huddling him close. While Sehun began a new struggle with Chanyeol’s second glove, he enjoyed the taller carefully nuzzling and occasionally nipping his neck until he took a hearty bite. Sehun reacted with a distressingly high squeak but it was Chanyeol that had to sputter.

“Urgh, this fairy glitter stuff is definitely not edible!”

“Never said it was”, Sehun laughed lightly, “and at least you got to touch some skin. I hate this stupid costume so much right now.”

His whining was stopped by a firm kiss and yep, that glitter didn’t feel nice either. At least Chanyeol decided to be somewhat helpful in the scuffle with his glove simplifying the whole matter. Which Sehun should have been glad about but he rather preferred the other’s hands on his own body, with or without gloves. As soon as the second glove landed on the floor, he guided both of Chanyeol’s hands back to where he wanted them. He leaned into the strong grip around his hips and whispered enticingly:

“Though you could see to it that you get to touch some more skin.”

Having the same intention, Sehun started his work on the belt – at least one feature to easily get rid of – and the front zipper of Chanyeol’s suit, he couldn’t wait to admire the defined muscles hiding behind that one teasingly tight layer of fabric. Still he couldn’t resist to let one hand trail further down than necessary and greedily trace along the visible outline of Chanyeol’s considerable bulge. The appreciative reaction in form of a deep husky groan made a visible shiver run through Sehun.

Chanyeol had reattached his lips to the side of Sehun’s neck with less glitter and stroked admiringly along his defined glutes before he pinched the thin material covering them.

“I could, but I doubt I have as much patience to get there as you do. So, I hope you aren’t attached to th– “

“No attachment whatsoever. I’m happy to return this outfit to its owner in whatever condition you leave it in”, Sehun reinforced his words with a short peck to Chanyeol’s rosy cheek. “Wreck it, please.”

His rather strange go-ahead was met with a raised eyebrow that quickly settled into a pleased smirk.

“That can certainly be arranged.”

With that, Chanyeol harshly ripped the flimsy fabric of his tights, on one side along his thigh, on the other across his butt, gaining access to his goods. At the same moment, Sehun finally got that tenacious zipper to move. Once it was loosened at the top, it was easy enough to zip it all the way down, which only left the challenge of peeling the clinging fabric down. Sehun’s eager hands wrestled the fabric over Chanyeol’s built shoulders but as soon as the glorious view of ripped abs was revealed, he left Chanyeol to wrestle free on his own. Instead he reversed their positions, pressing Chanyeol’s back to the door with groping hands against his stomach, before he dropped to his knees to greet the material of his dreams.

 

Chanyeol trembled at the hot breath ghosting over his abdomen and even more at the sight of Sehun on his knees before him. His dark glossy eyes were hooded from arousal, long eyelashes casting shadows across his glowing cheeks, red lips nibbling and slender fingers following along the lines of his defined muscles. Chanyeol couldn’t help but run a gentle hand through his messy hair but with the suit halfway off his shoulders his movement was uncomfortably restricted.

As soon as he fought his way out of the sleeves, the remaining material on his upper body was pulled down effortlessly and Sehun was torn from his fascination, seeing as he was in a better position to take care of the rest. Sadly, his patience only lasted until he had the suit – Chanyeol’s briefs ruthlessly dragged along – peeled down as far as his thighs.

Sehun’s state of immediate distraction was easily forgiven as he turned to the newly revealed mouth-watering target of his affections. He mouthed along the path of a stray drop of sweat until his nose was buried in Chanyeol’s short pubic hair at the base of his straining length, mumbling something along the lines of “what a super penis indeed”.  Chanyeol’s hand found its way back into Sehun’s hair, not with a forceful grip but a soft guiding hold, while he supported himself with the other hand against the door.

When wet lips slid along his length and reached its sensitive tip, dipping the silky tongue right into his slit to tease some pre-cum out of him and paint Sehun’s lips with, Chanyeol gave a stuttering moan, losing the last of his inhibitions.

“Ah shit, Sehun! That’s so good!”

The praise spurred Sehun on further and without hesitation he wrapped his plush lips around the head of Chanyeol’s cock, his tongue fluttering against the tender underside with teasing motions. When he had gotten used to the impressive width, Sehun swiftly swallowed the whole length down without choking even once. As if the soft contractions, incredible warmth and silkiness around Chnayeol’s cock wasn’t enough, Sehun started to bob his head up and down the thick member.

With his hands along his waist and abs, Sehun kept Chanyeol still but even if he had allowed any movement, it couldn’t have been any more gratifying than Sehun’s skillful ministrations. Moreover, Chanyeol had lost the ability to move, let alone think, completely lost in the pleasurable sensations. He had no mind to register the spit spilling out along his dick, running along his balls or the amazing view of Sehun – somehow having slipped out of his tutu and his sneakers – slathering his fingers with the dripping fluid and moving one hand between his ass cheeks to prepare himself.

Only when his orgasm was drawing dangerously close, his balls taut and ready to erupt, did Chanyeol gather enough self-control to stop Sehun. He tightened his hold around the strands of Sehun’s hair and tried to catch his breath.

“Haa, Sehun, you, ha–fuck..you gotta stop…or I’m gonna come already.”

Reluctantly, Sehun lifted up with one last swipe of his tongue across the tip, his lips immediately forming a displeased pout. Had the boy been effortlessly ethereal before, he now portrayed the embodiment of sin, red lips stained by spit and pre-cum, drool across his chin, blown pupils begging for more, dishevelled hair, heaving chest with rosy pebbled nipples and still at least two fingers buried inside himself.

“Alright, come up here, Sehun-ah! Don’t want to wait anymore.”

With one strong move, Chanyeol pulled Sehun up and pushed his front against the door, only turning his head sideways to devour his lips. Sehun’s breath hitched when he groped his ass, ripped his tights even further, parted his cheeks and stroked along his crack. Thankfully, Sehun’s leotard was already unclipped or it would have suffered even further. After thoroughly appreciating the plumpness of Sehun’s backside, Chanyeol concentrated on his twitching hole, testing whether it gave easily enough.

 

“Chanyeol~, ‘s enough! Want to feel you inside.”

Giving Sehun the chance to breathe more evenly, Chanyeol started to scatter hickeys and bite marks along his neck and spine, composedly continuing his finger’s teasing exploration. Sehun groaned when he carefully pushed two fingers through the tight ring of his muscles. His fingers were thicker than Sehun’s, filling him up all the better, but he had done a good enough work of preparation and he needed more.

Obviously not able to rely on Chanyeol’s impatience, Sehun spit in his hand and reached behind him to spread the liquid along the taller man’s cock. His move seemingly came as a surprise since Chanyeol rocked forward into his grip, betraying his own calmness.

“Now, inside!”, Sehun was just about desperate enough to consider begging.

Fortunately, Chanyeol must have been either convinced that he was prepped enough or he had finally lost his patience as well. Either way, Sehun relaxed as much as possible when he felt him lining up his member and softly pressing forward.

“You sur–“ “Fucking hell, yes!”

Not in the mood to wait any longer, Sehun simply pushed back until he felt Chanyeol’s thick cockhead breaching his entrance. Apparently, Chanyeol lost his control with that move and at the feeling of tight heat, more than Sehun would have expected from the soft giant. With one controlled thrust, Chanyeol buried his whole length inside Sehun. And he couldn’t even get used to the satisfying feeling of fullness before Chanyeol started pulling back again, settling into a fast and strong rhythm.

All Sehun could do was hold himself up against the door – needing both hands to cushion the strength of Chanyeol’s movements – and moan continuously, only occasionally able to articulate Chanyeol’s name. Even without any direct stimulation, Sehun’s cock was rock-hard between his legs, steadily swinging back and forth with Chanyeol’s thrusts. When Chanyeol snaked one hand around to tease his nipples, caressing and pinching them alternately, Sehun just knew he wouldn’t last long.

As if he was aware of Sehun’s thoughts, Chanyeol slowed down until he was only grinding forward, enough to drive Sehun wild but not to make him come. Sehun was outraged when he stopped even that movement and actually slipped out of him. Before he could express his annoyance, Chanyeol had flipped him around, hands grabbing both globes of his ass.

“Come on, legs around my waist”, was the gruff command that Sehun more than willingly followed. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, finally in a position again where it was comfortable to trade kisses. With Sehun in a secure enough hold, Chanyeol loosened one of his hands to guide himself back inside, the new angle allowing for even deeper penetration and making Chanyeol hit Sehun’s prostrate on every single stroke.

If Sehun had been close enough before, he was an absolute mess now. Just a few more thrusts and he was brought to completion, his cum spurting thick trails across both their tummies. At least Chanyeol was not far behind, the incredible convulsing of Sehun’s muscles around his cock driving him over the edge, burying his length as deep as possible with his last shove before filling Sehun up.

Not wanting to interrupt their afterglow, Chanyeol simply carried Sehun inside – still not even straining under his boneless weight – and navigated them towards the big sofa in the living room. Plopping them down in that same position, he left Sehun the choice whether he wanted to climb down from his lap. He did not want to. Instead he made himself comfortable, snuggling close, burying his head in Chanyeol’s neck. Both their breaths slowly evened out while Chanyeol was drawing soothing circles across his spine.

When Sehun gently rocked back on the softened length – conveniently preventing the cum from spilling out of him and making a mess on the sofa – inside of him, Chanyeol groaned and looked up at him with a teasing smirk.

“You up for a second round? You still have to sit on my face.”

 

(Sehun obviously didn’t make it to class the next day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Uwahh, would you believe I actually started writing this fic a few days ago and then Chanyeol actually showed up dressed as Deadpool?! (｡♥‿♥｡) Although it's way too late for an actual Halloween fic, I was so in the mood for Chanyeol dressed as Deadpool and making some use of his muscles, I couldn't resist (￣ω￣) Anyway, I'm just gonna pretend that I'm not ashamed over here! Always happy to read your comments! 
> 
> Whoever missed the references, time to watch and enjoy some Deadpool!


End file.
